In the treatment of patients suffering from various respiratory problems, either of acute or chronic nature, involving the lungs, bronchia, etc., it is often necessary to test the breathing capacity of the patient. Prior art devices or apparatus for this purpose have tended to be either quite expensive or of a low degree of accuracy.